mo2damofandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson Reed (Earth-2)
History Jackson Thomas Reed was born in New Orleans on July 9th and put into foster care within a week. After bouncing from home to home, New Orleans was bombed, however Jackson had an odd premotion, allowing him to live. Because of the death caused by the bombing, a stage magician decided to adopt Jack after his son died. However the bombing changed Jack, making him a trouble child, challenging all athourity when he could, graffiti, and general delinquency. The only way that his adopted father could get through to him was with magic. After Jack learned all he could and surpassed his father, he had nothing to keep him off the streets. He started smoking at the age of 15 and drinking at 16. After he had another premotion about his death he decided to stop drinking and got really interested in cars. After finding out he could easily understand electronics he got bored with it and started moving from job to job, dropping out of highschool and leaving home. Moving to Las Vegas and getting hired as a magician he finally settled down. He met a girl at one of his acts, Emily, and the two started to date. After two years and at the age of 20 he was going to marry her. But disaster struck. A drunk driver hit her on her way home from work, putting her into a coma. Jack was furious, learning that since the driver was rich he escaped a previous charge that would have locked him up and saved Emily. He was also pissed at himself, because he didn't see it coming, even with his power. During the trial for the hit and run driver, his car suddenly exploded, killing him instantly. All signs pointed at a leak in the car but Jack knew different. He rigged the car and killed that man. And he enjoyed it, knowing that the man that did so much evil was dead. Hearing about a new Justice League from his friends in New Orleans, he decided to come back to see if they needed any help. And finally, after working in a bar for months, he was approched. He is still paying for Emily's hospital bills, hoping someday she will wake up. Personality He is rough around the edges, often rowdy and physically rough. He treats people without respect, especially those of a higher social rank. With the new recuits he is often cruel, making them do grueling training and unusual challenges. However the people he is close with know how much he cares for them in his own disrespective way. The most obvious way to tell if he likes you is if you have a cruel nickname. And those in the League realize how much he loves Emily, to the point that he would give his life for hers. Quirks #Chronic (Not Addicted ... He could quit whenever ... He thinks) Smoker #Thrives on physical contact, even if it's through fighting #Constantly thinking of ways to train the recruits, often mumbling to himself Appearance Jack has black, medium length, hair that he never combs and a couple of hairs on his chin that never seem to leave, even when he shaves. Standing at 5'7" and weighing 196 lbs he is pretty solid. He is almost always seen smoking or attempting to smoke, as most of the females in the League dislike his habit (Addiction). He wears dark t-shirts, a glock 17 tucked in the back of his jeans, another identical glock 17 in a shoulder holster under his shirt, and black sneakers with a stylized JL on the side. His suit is predominatly blue, with orange highlights and glowing segments. The suit stands a little over six feet and surprisingly light. While techically there are no weapons attached to the suit, it can deliver a punch that will dent in solid blocks of titanium. The suit also allows Jack to fly through the air at 70 mph. Powers Body Language Analysis - He can read people's movements to anticipate their next attack, dodge an attack before it happens, judge moods or weather one is lying or not. Mechanical Intuition - Jack can understand the mechanics of something with little to no knowledge on the subject. Death Sense - When he or someone close to him is about to die, he can see how and when, usually 20 minutes before it happens. However he hasn't trained it and it is a very iffy power. Skills *Lie detecting *Bomb defusing *See a friend's death and avert it, sometimes *Ect. Weaknesses *The Suit burns his legs and chest after extreme prolonged use (10+ hours) *If an enemy is erratic Jack won't be able to predict their attacks *People can use misleading movements to fake him out Weapons/Gadgets *His Suit **Punches that can dent Titanium, or punch through thinner than 10 feet **Flight - Through the suits thrusters *Glock 17s - Extended Clip with 20 rounds, upgraded Iron Sights